No One Knows Everything About Love
by Ecliptic Kitsune
Summary: In the moment he pinned me against the wall, I knew I had no intention of resisting. rated M for later chapters.
1. The Thought

"This is for the good of the world."

I was pinned against the wall. The Egyptian god of knowledge, Thoth, was taking me around the school building, when he pushed me against the wall. After I asked something stupid… probably. I flinch slightly as his face comes closer to my own. After growling at me, I was released. I watch as his figure recedes down the hallway.

* * *

THOTH

* * *

"Good morning, Thoth-sama!"

I glance up from my book slightly to look at the human before looking back down at my book again without saying a word. Yui Kusanagi. The human brought here to teach the gods about humans. It seemed that when we first met, she was frightened of me. After some time though, she began to visit the library more often. Every morning to be exact. She always left before I did though, to talk with the other gods. I thought today would be no exception. I heard her close her book and place it back on the shelf. Instead of walking away, she came up to me.

"Um, do you think we can walk together going to class?" She asked. As the words came out, I turned my head sharply to her. Surprise crosses her face at my expression and she continues now that she has my attention.

"I stayed later than I thought I would and it's time for class already so…" The sudden fluttering in my chest is quickly vanishes as I realize that she only wanted to go with me is because we are both going to the same place. I remember the quick flutter in my chest and made a mental note to learn about it. As the god of knowledge, I make sure to know everything. I close my book and set it down with a sigh.

"Ah, but if it's too much trouble I'll just go by myself." She turns to leave. I stand up quickly and pin her against the bookcase.

"It's rude to walk away when someone is responding to your question." I growl as I lean my face closer to hers.

"S-sorry!" she squeaks.

"Now for my answer. Yes, I'll walk with you, but don't expect me to reward your rudeness with doing you a favor." She nods and I release her. Shoving my hands into my pockets, I start walking to class. I hear her running to catch up and I grin slightly.

As we enter the classroom, all eyes were upon us.

"Take a seat. Class will begin shortly." I whisper in her ear. She move to her seat and sits down.

* * *

YUI

* * *

I take a seat and the first thing I notice is the silence. As the lesson ends, I stand up and turn to the gods. Suddenly, I was bombarded with questions.

"fairy-san! Why did you and Thoth come in together?!" Apollon was the first to explode.

"C-calm down! We were just-" I was cut off by more questions.

"Kusanagi, what is the meaning of this!?" Takeru exploded soon after Apollon did.

"It's not like-" I tried again.

"You two seem close." Dionysus grinned in a knowing way.

"No, we're not that-" I was interrupted once again.

"Indeed. So, what's your relationship with him?" I was surprised that the one that asked that was Tsukito.

"Relationship-"

"Are you going out?" Leave it to Loki to make things more complicated.

"No-"

"My misfortune must have caused this." Hades was traumatizing himself again.

"No, hades-san. It's not like that at all-"

"Then what is it?!" A chorus of voices asked all at once.

"I said, It's not like that-" This time, an arm reached around me and pulled me in.

"She said it's nothing so stop bugging her." I glance up to see Thoth glaring at the Gods. I take this chance to speak.

"I was just in the library late, so I decided to walk with Thoth-sama to class." I explain and relieved faces broke out around me. Loki still had one thing left to say.

"So then, do you like him?"

"NO!" I burst out because of frustration and anger. Before I could take a breath to continue explaining that I only see him as a friend, Thoth's hand removes itself from my shoulder. I turn quickly to look at him and I'm shocked at the cold expression on his face as he regarded me with contempt. I quickly realize my mistake and take off after him as he walks away. As I exit the classroom, I look left and right but I can't find him. I say a hasty good bye to the gods before running off to look for him.

_Where would he be?_

After about 2 hours of looking, I place one hand against the wall and look out the window. The sun was setting and I regarded it tiredly. I jump as I figure out where he would be.

_The library! Of course!_

I ran to the library and sure enough, Thoth was there. I approach him slowly.

"Thoth-sama, I didn't mean-"

I let out a short gasp of pain as my head hits the bookshelf.

In that moment, I knew I had no intention of resisting.

"If you didn't mean that, then what did you mean?" He growls at me angrily. The pain in his face was evident and I knew I was the one who caused it. I feel tears forming and made no move to wipe them away. A small mix of alarm crossed his face and my tears fell freely.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. That's not how I feel about you at all!" The tears start coming faster and then suddenly, his lips were upon mine. My arms were raised above my head as he bit my bottom lip. I gasp in air and he takes that opportunity to deepen the kiss. His tongue explores every inch of my mouth before he pulls back. By this point my tears slowed to the occasional drop.

"I haven't been entirely truthful to you." He say in a husky whisper. Just then, my head began to spin. I didn't stop for a break until I found him. As I fall, I hit the corner of the bookcase, causing it to fall towards me. I close my eyes and brace for the impact of both hitting the floor and the bookcase hitting me. My mind goes blank as I black out. In the distance, I hear Thoth calling my name. Then, nothing.

* * *

I finally published this! I had this idea ever since the first episode came out but i've been to lazy to type it up!


	2. Memories Should be Loved

"I have no idea who any of you are." I explain again to the strange men that had filled the infirmary and were crowding around my bed.

"How can you not remember us?!" The blue haired one shouted.

I flinch at the accusing tone in his voice. "I'm sorry."

"Why are apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong." He says guiltily. "Sorry for yelling."

I shake my head. "It's fine." I swing my legs off the side of the bed and stand up. As soon as I do though, the door is opened forcefully and a tall figure steps into the room. He comes closer and my eyes widen in fascination. His white hair against his sun-exposed skin made him look like… a _God._

The blue haired one turned on him with a scowl. "This is all your fault! You were with her, so why couldn't you save her?! And if it wasn't for you, she would have never chased after you until she collapsed!" He screamed.

"Takeru, that's enough." A pale purple haired one placed a hand on Takeru's shoulder to restrain him.

"But-"He started.

"He's right. It's my fault she lost her memories." Heads turned to stare at the one who looked like a god.

"So, how can she get them back?" A blond haired man asked in a calm voice.

"Maybe a good hit over the head will work!"

"Loki! That's not funny!" The blond scolded the red haired man who was laughing hysterically.

"A repeat of memories should work…" The white haired man said slowly, and once again, heads turned.

"How are we going to do that? Wait. Why did the God of Knowledge hesitant?"

"Because I'm not sure if this is correct, obviously."

I was suddenly pinned against the wall. "What-" I am cut off as he leans in and places his lips on mine. Something about it sparks a flame and I melt into the kiss.

"I haven't been entirely truthful to you." He says in a husky whisper when he pulls away.

"Thoth-sama?" My eyes meet his and it wasn't until someone in the room coughed, that I realized what had happened.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" Thoth yelled in a commanding voice and everyone scrambled out of the room. I stand there not believing what had happened. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks and was more aware than ever of my wildly beating heart. The sound of the door locking was enough for me to snap out of my daze.

"Umm, Thoth-sama?" I start but unsure how to finish.

He grabs my hand and throws me onto the bed. I land softly, because of the huge area of the bed and the soft sheets cushioning my fall.

"Why?" Thoth asks so softly I almost didn't hear him. I was about to ask what he meant when he spoke in a louder voice.

"Why can't you see what you mean to me? Why did you push yourself until you collapsed. Why do I not know this?! I am the god of knowledge! So why is it… that I don't know something?!" He holds me down on the bed with him on top of me. I stare shocked at Thoth's new behavior.

"Thoth-sama… It's because, no one, even a god, knows everything about love." I press my lips onto his and he responded by deepening the kiss. When we pull away, we are gasping for breath. He get off me and returns to his old self.

"Ten bowls of red bean soup and I might forgive you." He says with his back to me.

I stand up and follow him out the door. "Forgive me? For what?"

"For making me worry!" He spins around to face me. His face was so serious that I couldn't help but smile.

"O.K!" I say as he turns again. He grabs my hand and continues walking.

"What are you doing?" I stare at our hands.

"Holding hands." He replies without looking at me.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Library." He answers. A note of annoyance entered his voice.

"Why?" I ask, unaware I was bothering him. Or more like I was doing it on purpose.

"So I can understand 'love'." The tone of his voice was waning me to stop.

I stop asking questions after that.


End file.
